Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an image processing apparatus of a digital multi-function peripheral or the like, document data that is acquired by scanning a document is digitized, and transmitted to an external server. Also, there have been image processing apparatuses that have a destination table for eliminating the effort of inputting destinations every time upon transmission, and by making it possible to select a desired destination from the destination table, the burden of destination input on a user is reduced.
Additionally, further improvement in operability is devised by managing destinations which can be shared only within groups linked to an authenticated user because an image processing apparatus of a digital multi-function peripheral or the like is used commonly by a plurality of users. (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-008108).
However, in the technique recited in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-008108, user authentication is required upon usage. However, in a case where received document data is transferred, there is no guarantee that a user is logged in to the apparatus at the time of the transfer. For this reason, at a time when a user is not authenticated when a destination of a destination table linked to user authentication is set to the destination when transferring, the destination to be the transfer destination cannot be obtained, resulting in a transfer error.
To prevent an occurrence of these kinds of situations, temporarily saving to a built-in memory a destination table linked to user authentication, for example, and referencing the saved destination table to perform the transfer at the time of transfer can be considered. However, when a destination table is held in a built-in memory in this way, it is necessary to also update the destination table that is held in the built-in memory simultaneously when the original destination table is changed. However, when that operation is forgotten, the transfer destination remains as the destination prior to the update, leading to a mistaken destination being transferred to.
An object of the present invention is to solve the above-described problems of the conventional techniques.